


In a Bad Place Together

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Blood, Captivity, Crying, Crying Magnus Bane, Desperation, Gen, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kneeling, M/M, Pain, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Sacrifice, Tears, Torture, Violence, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Magnus knows the location of the warlock safe house. Him and Alec are captured and treated ...very bad. But he can't betray his people, can he?





	In a Bad Place Together

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in parts on tumblr, this is just self indulgent whump with barely any plot to hold it together, likely to be updated but idk when

Magnus was being led into the cell, metal cuffs that stopped his magic digging into his wrists uncomfortably. His breath catches when he sees a crumpled body on the stone floor. His Alexander! He runs up to Alec, drops to his knees and cradles him in his lap, taking notice of thin rivulets of blood staining Alec’s forehead and glares at the captors.

“What have you done to him, you monsters?!”

“He was speaking too much. But you, warlock, we want to hear your pretty voice. Let’s play a game: how fast can your screams wake your boy toy?“

Instinctively, he clutches at Alec.

-

It takes long enough for Alec to wake up that Magnus is covered in blood, and a fresh bruise is blooming just on the side of his mouth.

His throat is sore, and deep down, Magnus comes close to sobbing.

At first, Alec is confused, but the sounds make him act fast and he takes advantage of their captors being too preoccupied with Magnus to pay any attention to Alec.

His intervention has no chance of success though, as he’s too dizzy from the hit to the head and his aim is off. The captors laugh at him when Alec overbalances and falls on the floor beside Magnus.

Instead of trying to get up, Alec reaches his hand out, desperate to touch Magnus. His head is pounding. He looks towards Magnus and the warlock is reaching for his hand as well, but then, one of their captors kicks Alec in the ribs so hard he momentarily goes up into the air with the force of the blow.

Magnus screams for them to stop.

After his body hits the floor, Alec rolls a little further and chokes. He tries to catch his breath but can’t.

Panic washes over Magnus and he crawls to Alec on all fours, completely helpless without his magic. All he can do is hold Alec as he’s wheezing… until it passes and Magnus can also breathe properly himself.

They are left alone then, among door squeaking and laughter. They huddle together in silence and Magnus is grateful for every second of peace they’re allowed. His body hurts and his throat is sore from screaming, but he has his Alexander with him, alive, and they have their arms wrapped around each other. For now it’s all they have and it has to be enough.

-

Alec can’t hear anything beyond the water pressing into his ears.

The ice water burns his face like a thousand needles and fills his nose and mouth. He can’t breathe. He’s trashing against the bonds and the hand pulling his head underwater but he can’t get out.

He’s cold.

He’s wet.

His head is pounding and again and again his world is narrowed to just cold and no air.

He needs to breathe. His throat and lungs burn so bad.

Then, just as violently as he’s been shoved into it, he’s being pulled upright by his hair. Gasping and wheezing, he tries to take big gulps of air but all he manages are shallow uneven breaths.

He’s dizzy.

Off to the side, there’s Magnus, held in place by two burly men. He’s on his knees, just like Alec, and still wearing magic blocking cuffs. Alec can’t see them now, can’t see much of anything with water dripping from his hair and his vision getting blurry every few seconds, but he knows the cuffs are there. Otherwise the place would be in ruins by now.

“Feel like talking now?” The question is directed at Magnus.

Alec struggles to look at Magnus properly. He wants to reassure him, tell him he can take it, tell him he loves him, but he can’t force his voice to cooperate.

“Alexander! I’m so sorry!” Before the sentence is over though, Alec’s head is thrust back under water.

“NO!”

Magnus can’t look away. Last time he shut his eyes they threatened to break Alec’s legs, so he doesn’t dare block the sight before him, no matter how much he wishes he could. Watching the love of his live like that tears his heart into pieces but there’s nothing he can do. Not with those damn cuffs on! Oh how he wants to torch this place to the ground.

He can’t reveal the location of the safe house. So many warlocks came to him for protection and he’d die before betraying any of them… but now it’s his Alexander who’s suffering for it, and he can’t take it anymore.

A bitter sob shakes his body before he can contain it. “Stop it! Please! He doesn’t know anything! I never told him!”

Alec is pulled back up once more.

“What do you propose we do, then? I’m rather enjoying myself here,” says the man holding Alec, as he twists his grip on the shadowhunter’s hair, pulling his head back roughly and exposing his throat.

Magnus sees Alec shudder, his Adam’s apple bobbing and muscles taut, and wishes he could reach out and hold him.

“Let me take his place!”

Alec’s eyes are wide open and he’s staring at Magnus, and the warlock hates that he just caused a new fear to twist his face. “N-no… Magnus,” he croaks. “Please, no.”

The men laugh. “See? He likes it too!”

“Take me instead,” Magnus continues. “I’m the only one with the answers anyway! And… if you like it so much, I’m immortal, I can take more than him! Please! You can do anything you want with me!” Tears well up in his eyes but he damn well means every word.

“Look at you, begging so nicely…”

Magnus holds his breath, hoping, praying that he bought Alec some reprieve.

“Nah, I like this arrangement quite well. If it got you so desperate it means it’s working.”

He shoves Alec shoulders deep under water.

Tears stream down Magnus’ face as watches.

 

 


End file.
